Blurred
by vee23
Summary: TFA. A/U. Inspired by aosakikeiko on deviantart. Another view on the scene where Blurr runs into Longarm Prime when he gets back to Cybertron. Of course, a problem arises and things start to make sense. One-shot goodness!


A.N. This is an A/U scene from 'Transwarped' inspired by aosakikeiko on Deviantart. I wrote around the inevitable scene we all know Blurr fangirls hate, and added in the bit that I loved from aosakikeiko. Sorry, fangirls, I know this hurts to read but believe me when I say it hurt me more to write it. I did this because Shockwave is a total BAMF...but I happen to love Blurr (and even occasionally ship Shockwave and Blurr, depending on the situation) and respect him for the whole four-ish episodes he was in.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone.

* * *

"…Have you told anyone of this?" Longarm Prime asked uneasily. His optics shifted from the left, to the right, and back again in search of any other bots. Fortunately, there was no one else managing the Space Bridge network.

"No, sir, the only one I've told is Longarm Prime, sir. I must report to Ultra Magnus immediately so that action can be taken in order to handle the investigation and apprehend the spy as soon as possible." Blurr said in rushed sentences, saluting his superior officer.

"Good." The response sounded ominous. There was little distance between the two of them, and their differences in size were suddenly apparent as Blurr had to turn his head upward in order to keep optic contact.

Longarm took a swing at Blurr, but the All-Spark blue bot dodged it too easily. He straightened up and, pointing, said, "Do you normally attack your own bots, sir?" The Autobot dodged another hit—Longarm was too large and slow and Blurr's specialty was his speed. "You're showing a lot of Decepticon behavior if I do say so myself."

The Prime cursed as Blurr bolted down an exit corridor in a bright flash of blue. There was no point in chasing him, Longarm knew that much. He returned to the network interface and began typing into the console. His body shifted, becoming lankier with two antlers on either side of his head—Shockwave. With a single red optic, he scanned his monitor, "I can't catch you, but I _can_ trap you."

He entered several different key codes, sealing off specific block corridors like trapping a mouse in a maze. Blurr's signature was easily traceable from his monitor and every time he found a new route, it was sealed off by steel barricades. He managed to trap his target between two sealed corridors. If he wanted to…he could press _one _more button and crush the Autobot for good. After all, he knew too much—his whole operation could fall out from beneath his feet if this insect was allowed to stay online.

Then again…

Shockwave typed in one more code, the entrance code for a controlled EMP burst, and pinpointed the burst to hit the maze of corridors Blurr was trapped within. It would be enough to put him in stasis so that he could be retrieved without a fight, and Lord Megatron could decide his fate then.

He changed forms again, assuming his role as an Autobot, and rushed down the hall where he knew he'd find his prize.

"Ugh…" Blurr moaned, painfully coming to. His sensors were still booting up, so he couldn't make out much more than shapes and colors…Suddenly, his processor reminded him of what had just happened. Longarm's betrayal as he arrived, the Decepticon behavior at the mention of espionage, the similar vocal frequencies between the Prime and Shockwave. It all couldn't be coincidental, right?

A thick arm was wrapped around his neck, pinning him, and his legs were tied together tightly by energon restraints. Speed was of no use to him now. His hands rose to the arm beneath his chin, tugging at it with as much strength as he could muster. But the run to Cybertron had exhausted him—there was little to no energy in him left to spare.

He was finally able to take in his surroundings; the dim atmosphere of the nearly always empty Space Bridge network grounds. There was a faint glow to his right and he lifted his head to see his captor. It wasn't a very good perspective, but the lone crimson optic was obvious to the enemy's identity—it was the same from the transmission feed in the Decepticon lair on Earth. Shockwave barely had to exert any strength to keep him still, despite several weak attempts at thrashing.

Three clawed fingers worked away at a communications monitor, typing in a frequency. The arm dug into his neck and Blurr's hands gripped harder with desperate intent to escape. He caught the flicker of a screen and Shockwave tensed.

"I have the Autobot in custody, Lord Megatron." His voice matched Blurr's records too. Why wasn't there something he could do to alert the Elite Guard? "Thankfully, I retrieved him before he exposed our operation for what it was…"

Blurr's bright blue optics swiveled to the screen and Megatron's grimace filled the screen, hateful gaze scorching his sensors. From what he could make out behind him, he was on an Autobot ship and judging from the machinery and layout, it was Omega Supreme. How he managed to get there, the little Intel officer couldn't even begin to ponder.

"You should've executed him earlier when you had the chance, Shockwave."

"I know, Lord Megatron. Please forgive me—I'll correct my mistake shortly."

"Excellent. I trust you know what to do then." His voice was cold, as always, and menacing. There was a shrill remark from behind him onscreen but was dismissed by both of them. Megatron's stare fell upon Blurr and their gazes met for a brief instant.

Blurr gasped and froze, his limbs sore with tension.

"Of course." Shockwave replied with a small bow, dragging Blurr with him. Shockwave shared a few more words with his leader before ending the conversation and removing input data from the modem.

"Shockwave—Longarm—"

The other clawed hand grabbed his neck and held him off the ground, a glimmer of murderous intent in his optic. All while holding him, he became Longarm Prime again and his calm stare was suddenly threatening, evil, "It seems you've bit off more than you can chew. Unfortunately, you'll tell no one. Regulation calls for a report to the Elite Guard, however I'm on a different agenda."

Blurr was silently dealing with the sting in his nerve receptors, the pain that made it hard for him to keep his optics open.

"Don't worry. I'll report that you died valiantly. Perhaps they'll hold a ceremony for you." He then gripped him by the jaw, covering his mouth and putting his feet back on the floor, and narrowed his eyes as he weighed his options.

The blue Autobot, too, was considering any possibilities. He simply needed an opportunity to present itself…The spy began computing to himself, choosing the best logical means to dispose of his problem. Blurr waited until Shockwave tampered with the communications monitor again to swiftly reach toward his upper back and grab the handle of his only weapon before dropping his arm back to his side.

Would an energon saw even work on Shockwave? One could only hope.

"Well," Longarm Prime began as he turned back to his prey and leaned closely, "I've notified the Council that the double agent has been discovered….too late, I'm afraid."

"You may want to rethink that last part," Blurr snapped. With a quick swing of his arm, his saw dug into the plating on the Prime's arm and he immediately pulled back in agony, relinquishing his grip on the small bot. Another swing of the saw and the restraints broke into pieces, giving him back the sole advantage he needed.

Just as he started off—he wasn't sure where he was headed—a hand wrapped itself around his ankle and knocked him off his feet. He slid quite a ways before rolling over onto his back, receptors screaming with pain. A pressing ache fell upon his chest and he realized, after looking, that Longarm had him pinned with one foot while another hand wrenched his saw away from his hand.

"You won't be escaping that easily." Longarm's horrendous size loomed over Blurr as he extracted a small raygun from his person and aimed for his Spark chamber and opened fire.

Blurr pulled his arm away with a gaping hole in the armor plating and managed to slip out from beneath Longarm's weight as he reloaded the gun. Back on his feet, and running at high speed, he retrieved his saw before the Prime could even react. There wasn't an escape route that he could think of—the matter at hand was to deal with the spy. He skidded into a turn to face his opponent and charged. As he grew closer and closer with weapon ready, Longarm dissolved into Shockwave once more and braced for the assault.

He stopped dead in his tracks as a loud _shunk _sound echoed in his audio receptors. Blurr stopped and looked down to the jagged hand piercing his chassis, sparks flying from open, exposed circuitry. The searing pain enveloped his Spark, almost consuming it entirely. The hand retracted, taking a chunk with it, but not offlining the speedy blue bot.

Blurr fell to his knees, arms cradling the wound. His logistics were slowly shutting down, and soon after his optic sensors began to grow hazy. His receptors were growing numb to the painful ache that overwhelmed his processor. He wasn't going to make it to Ultra Magnus…couldn't tell them that Shockwave was…

"Don't worry. You're not offline yet." Shockwave said, the words distorted and garbled to his audio receptors, as the evil shape moved towards him. Blurr felt himself falling forward as he went into stasis then nothing.

"Longarm Prime, sir." Cliffjumper stood customarily when his superior entered the office, looking a little worn. Under his arm was a small, crushed AllSpark blue cube that looked like it belonged in a trash heap.

He handed the metallic cube to his secretary, and with an intense stare said, "Make sure to dispose of this sensitive material."

Cliffjumper took it dubiously and turned to a metal chute next to his seat. He pulled the cover down and dropped the cube down the dark chute, out of sight in less than a second. Almost as quickly as he had followed orders, the red Autobot turned to Longarm and with a slight smile asked, "So, you found the spy, right? And he was already offline when you found him?"

"Yes." Longarm lied. Lying was second nature in Shockwave's line of work, "There was nothing I could do to save him for questioning and arrest. I'm sure Ultra Magnus will understand the situation."

"Yes sir." Cliffjumper didn't press matters further.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…I have some duties I must attend to." Headed for his private office, he wondered how Megatron's plan with Omega Supreme was going. And there was also the matter of locating Arcee. Shockwave couldn't help but chuckle—it was never a dull moment in the life of a double agent.


End file.
